


sweet, little, calf

by imyrdog (caesarjoestar)



Series: kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Hybrids, Incest, Lactation Kink, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Shoe Kink, its fuckin shotacon babes!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarjoestar/pseuds/imyrdog
Summary: “Shirt off,” He ordered.Damian swiftly pulled his shirt over his head, being careful not to catch it on his ears or cute, little horns. Bruce knelt down next to him, setting up the machine and then placing one of the cups over one of Damian’s six nipples.“This might hurt a little bit,” He warned as a smirk tugged at the corners of his lips, “But I’m sure you can take it.”





	sweet, little, calf

**Author's Note:**

> Forniphilia (Human Furniture) | 69 Position | **Lactation** | Orgasm Denial

Bruce led his newest calf, Damian, into his stable where he milked and played with all his animals. 

The hybrid boy trotted along beside him, believing himself to be the most important of all the hybrids on the farm just because he was the Master’s biological child. In a certain sense, he was but in most ways he wasn’t. As much as Bruce was excited to get to have a calf he had created himself he knew he had to break Damian in. On Wayne farm, no hybrid was better than one another. Some (like his leopard gecko hybrid Tim) needed hardly any training and took to their positions easily, others did not. It seemed that Damian would be one of the animals that wouldn’t but that wasn’t an issue for Bruce, he had managed to break in a honey badger, Jason before so he could handle a snobby bull calf.

Once inside the stable he lead Damian over to one of the stools and told him to sit to which Damian complied to immediately (always eager to please his Father.) Bruce left for a few minutes and then returned with an automatic milk pumping machine.

“Shirt off,” He ordered. 

Damian swiftly pulled his shirt over his head, being careful not to catch it on his ears or cute, little horns. Bruce knelt down next to him, setting up the machine and then placing one of the cups over one of Damian’s six nipples. 

“This might hurt a little bit,” He warned as a smirk tugged at the corners of his lips, “But I’m sure you can take it.”

The calf nodded, “Of course I can Fath-” his reply was cut off as Bruce turned the machine on and there was a strong pull on Damian’s developing udder.

“Not too much is it?”

“Of- of course not!” Damian squeaked, always so ready to prove himself.

“Good, because this is the lowest setting.” Bruce placed the other pumps over the rest of his calf’s nipples and turned the settings up.

Damian wiggled and squirmed in his seat, obviously uncomfortable and in pain but unwilling to admit it. Bruce gazed down to where Damian had unknowingly been pawing at his own cock. He hadn’t realized that he had become aroused yet (or was simply too young to understand it fully) but Damian was visibly erect. 

Soft whimpers and moans left the boys mouth and Bruce smirked at him, turning the gage on the milking machine higher.

“Nhhhh- Fath- Father,” Damian begged, rocking himself against the stool and desperately trying to get some pleasure to his clothed cock.

“Can’t handle it?”

“I can!”

Bruce lifted his foot and pressed the sole of his shoe against Damian’s cock, “Trousers and underwear off.”

Damian audibly moaned and started grinding himself against the shoe, “But-” 

“No buts,” He demanded, “Now.”

Damian shakily stood, fumbling with his fly but eventually managed to pull both his trousers and boxers down until they pooled around his ankles.

“Sit back down,” Once the calf had complied, Bruce kneeled down in front of him. He took his small cock into his hand and stroked him up and down, listening to the sweet keening sounds he made.

He could tell Damian was getting close so he pushed his foot down harder, just enough to hurt him but not enough to cause any damage. 

Damian whined loudly, his head thrown back and small hands gripping his father’s ankle tightly while he ground against the rubber sole. His moaning became louder and the speed at which he humping Bruce’s shoe became increasingly faster. 

“Ah- Ah- Father I’m-” Damian wasn’t sure what was about to happen, only that something was coming. He came hard across the underside of the shoe, shouting almost as he did so and the milk that had been slowly being pumped out of him shot out and filled the machine.

His body went limp as the last of his semen and milk left his body and would have crashed to the floor if Bruce hadn’t managed to catch him in time. He panted heavily in his father’s arms, his eyes glazed over with pleasure and exhaustion. 

After a few moments of resting, he asked, “Did I do well, Father?”

“You did do well,” Bruce chuckled darkly, _ his fun with Damian was just beginning, _ “So well, my sweet, little, calf.”

**Author's Note:**

> i really like this animal hybrid au so heres my ideas for what animals the other batkids would be
> 
> dick: swan  
jason: honey badger  
tim: leopard gecko  
damian: cow  
cass: black widow spider  
steph: violet backed starling  
duke: american goldfinch  
terry: fox faced bat


End file.
